moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wizard of Oz (1939)
The Wizard of Oz is a 1939 live-action and animated musical fantasy film produced by 20th Century Fox. It is based on L. Frank Baum's turn-of-the-century children's story The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, in which a resourceful American girl is snatched up by a Kansas tornado and deposited in a fantastic land of witches, talking scarecrows, tin mans, cowardly lions, and more. It stars Judy Garland, Frank Morgan, Ray Bolger, Jack Haley, Bert Lahr, Billie Burke and Margaret Hamilton. It also featured a cast of little people in the roles of the munchkins including Jerry Maren as the Lollipop Kid and Meinhardt Raabe as the Coroner. While not the first feature film produced in Technicolor (as commonly believed), it makes conspicuous use of the technique; its Kansas book end sequences are in sepia-toned black-and-white, while the Oz scenes are in full three-strip Technicolor. History L. Frank Baum (born Lyman Frank Baum on May 15, 1856, in Chittenango, New York) published his book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz in 1900. Over the following years it sold millions of copies, and Baum wrote thirteen more Oz books before his death on May 15, 1919. In January 1938, 20th Century Fox bought the rights to the book. The script was completed on October 8, 1938. Filming started on October 13, 1938 and was completed on March 16, 1939. The film premiered on August 12, 1939, and went into general release on August 25. The movie's script was adapted by Noel Langley, Florence Ryerson, and Edgar Allan Woolf. Several people assisted with the adaptation without official credit: Irving Brecher, William H. Cannon, Herbert Fields, Arthur Freed, Jack Haley, E.Y. Harburg, Samuel Hoffenstein, Bert Lahr, John Lee Mahin, Herman J. Mankiewicz, Jack Mintz, Ogden Nash, and Sid Silvers. It was directed by Victor Fleming, Richard Thorpe (uncredited), George Cukor (uncredited), and King Vidor (uncredited). Music and Lyrics were by Harold Arlen and E.Y. "Yip" Harburg, who won Academy Awards for Best Music, Original Score and Best Music, Song for "Over the Rainbow"). Casting the film was problematic, with actors shifting roles repeatedly at the beginning of filming. One of the primary changes was in the role of the Tin Woodman. The Tin Man was originally slated for Ray Bolger, and Buddy Ebsen was to play the Scarecrow. Bolger was unhappy with the part, and convinced producer Mervyn LeRoy to recast him as the Scarecrow. Ebsen didn't object to the change at first, but just 9 days into filming, he suffered an allergic reaction to the metallic makeup and had to leave the movie. Jack Haley was given the part the next day. The makeup used on Jack Haley was quietly changed to nonmetallic. Ironically, despite his near-death experience with the makeup, Ebsen well-outlived all the principal players. The role of Dorothy was given to Judy Garland on February 24, 1938. After the casting of her role, a few executives at MGM contemplated replacing her with Shirley Temple, but were not able to get Fox to comply with the "loan" of the young actress. Other MGM officials vetoed the idea of using Temple. Originally, Gale Sondergaard was cast as the Witch. She became unhappy with the role when the Witch's persona shifted from a sly glamorous witch into the familiar ugly hag. She turned it down, and was replaced on October 10, 1938 with Margaret Hamilton. On July 25, 1938, Bert Lahr was signed and cast as the Cowardly Lion. Frank Morgan was cast as the Wizard on September 22, 1938. On August 12, 1938, Charley Grapewin was cast as Uncle Henry. The songs were recorded in a studio prior to filming. Several of the recordings were completed while Buddy Ebsen was still with the cast. So, while he had to be dropped from the cast, his singing voice remained, in the group vocals of "We're Off to See the Wizard". His voice is easy to detect. Ray Bolger and Bert Lahr (and also Jack Haley, who had a solo but was not in the group vocal) were speakers of non-rhotic accents from the Northeast, and did not pronounce the r'' in ''wizard. Buddy Ebsen was a Midwesterner, like Judy Garland, and pronounced the r''. Filming began on October 13, 1938, with Richard Thorpe directing. Thorpe was fired an unknown number of days after some scenes were shot, and George Cukor took over. He changed Judy Garland and Margaret Hamilton's makeup and costumes, which meant that all of their scenes had to be discarded and refilmed. Cukor had a prior commitment to direct the movie ''Gone with the Wind, so he left on November 3, 1938, and Victor Fleming took over for him. Ironically, on February 12, 1939, Victor Fleming again replaced George Cukor in directing Gone With The Wind. The next day King Vidor would be assigned as director to finish the filming of the movie (mainly the sepia shots of the Kansas farm). The movie's filming was completed on March 16, 1939. On June 5, 1939 it had its first sneak preview. After this preview, as a response to several audience members, some scenes were deleted. Audience members thought the movie was too long; others found some of the witch's scenes too scary. On August 7, 1939, The Wizard Of Oz, a movie that cost $2,777,000 to make, unheard of at the time, was officially and legally copyrighted. It premiered at the Strand Theatre in Oconomowoc, Wisconsin on August 12, 1939, and in Hollywood's Grauman's Chinese Theater on August 15. On August 17, 1939, the movie opened nationally. Judy Garland and her frequent film co-star Mickey Rooney performed after the screening at Loews Capitol Theater in New York City, and would continue to do this after each screening for a week. In spite of the publicity, the movie was only moderately successful in its initial theatrical run. It achieved its iconic status after decades of television showings, beginning on November 3, 1956. The viewing audience for this broadcast was estimated at 45 million people, and was the beginning of a tradition. For decades to follow, the movie was aired in the United States on or near Easter, although today with the Turner cable networks now holding the television rights, the film is generally shown during the summer and Christmas seasons. As of now, the rights to its distribution are held by Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. Plot (Also including deleted scenes and other filming information.) The opening scenes were the last ones to be filmed. They were filmed from late February - March 16, 1939. Dorothy is an orphan from Kansas, raised by her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. At the beginning of the film, Dorothy is telling the three farm hands about her conflict with a local rich, stern and humorless woman, Almira Gulch (played by Margaret Hamilton, who also plays the Witch of the West). Each hand advises her in his characteristic way, foreshadowing their appearance in her dream of Oz. One suggests that it's not smart to walk with her dog Toto near Miss Gulch's property (Scarecrow). The next starts making a passionate speech, straight from the heart (Tin Man), but is stopped in mid-speech by Aunt Em, with his right arm upraised. The last recommends a more aggressive approach, as he would do...then is found to be afraid of hogs (Lion). Toto is in trouble for biting Miss Gulch, and she comes to the Gale farm with an order from the sheriff allowing her to take the dog, to be "destroyed". Dorothy's aunt and uncle argue unsuccessfully with Miss Gulch about the ordeal, and Toto is taken away, as the exasperated Dorothy calls her "a wicked old witch" (foreshadowing her role in Dorothy's dream). Toto escapes by jumping out of Miss Gulch's basket, unnoticed by her. When he gets home, Dorothy decides that they should run away from home, because Miss Gulch would be coming back for him. Dorothy and Toto begin their journey, and they soon encounter Professor Marvel (played by Frank Morgan, who also the plays the Wizard of Oz, the doorman, the cabbie, and the guard; each of his characters is essentially, in his own words, a "humbug", i.e. a fraud). He leads Dorothy into his wagon, and after sneaking a peek in her basket and finding a family photo, he pretends to see Aunt Em crying, in his crystal ball. Dorothy is convinced, and she and Toto hurry home. On her way out of the wagon, though, a tornado begins to form ("a 'whopper', speaking in the vernacular of the peasantry"). When she gets home, her whole family is already down in the storm cellar and cannot hear her stomping on its door. Seeing the tornado approaching (a very convincing special effect, made from a large muslin stocking spinning on a sliding track, accompanied by powerful off-screen fans that nearly knocked the actress off her feet at one point), Dorothy rushes inside the house and gets to her bedroom, but the wind blows the window out of its frame, hitting her in the head and leaving her unconscious. Although Dorothy is lying senseless, the audience (and Toto) begin to see various objects, stirred up by the tornado, which appear outside her bedroom window. (There is also a very noticeable edit in the audio track. A three-CD collection of all the music from the film, issued in 1995 with remastered music, contains a fuller version of this track). Dorothy awakes suddenly, to find that her house is being carried up inside the tornado. She sees some familiar faces out of the window, including the wicked Miss Gulch. In a dramatic, terrifying moment (underscored by the audio track's sudden and powerful mood change), she transforms into a witch (which witch, though, is a matter of some debate) and her bicycle into a broomstick. She cackles with an Eeeeh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh! (that has since become an English language icon of fictional witches) and flies away. Minutes later, Dorothy and Toto land in Munchkin Land, a county in the land of Oz. (The dramatic footage of the house falling toward the viewer was actually an inverted and time-reversed shot, made by dropping a model house toward a floor painted to resemble sky and clouds.) The movie makes a transition from sepia-tone to vibrant Technicolor as Dorothy and Toto walk out of the house. Shortly thereafter, Glinda, the Good Witch of the North (played by Billie Burke), arrives in an iridescent bubble. She asks Dorothy whether she is a good witch or a bad witch, and despite her repeated explanation, Glinda appears to not quite understand who Dorothy is, nor where she came from. She does inform her of where she is, and that she killed the Wicked Witch of the East with her house. She introduces her to the Munchkins, a small community of little people who sing and dance thanking her for freeing them from the Witch's tyrannical reign. as the Wicked Witch]] Mid-song, there is a burst of flame and the Wicked Witch of the West (Margaret Hamilton) arrives. Having heard about the recent death, she wants to know who killed her sister, and to claim her dead sister's powerful ruby slippers. To her horror, Glinda magically moves them to Dorothy's feet. The Wicked Witch makes threats against her, but Glinda reminds her that her magic is largely ineffective in Munchkin Land: "Oh rubbish! You have no power here! Begone before somebody drops a house on you, too!" The Wicked Witch vows revenge on Dorothy and Toto, with her famous "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too!"; she disappears in the same way she arrived. The Munchkin Land scenes were filmed from December 10 - 23, 1939. On December 23, 1938, during a second filming of her departure from Munchkin Land the lift Margaret Hamilton was standing on did not go down fast enough. When the fire started she nearly got caught in it. Her green makeup caught fire, she got severely burned and was out of the filming for six weeks, spending time in the local hospital. She returned to the set on February 11, 1939. Glinda tells Dorothy that the only way to get back to Kansas is to follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City, where she can ask the mysterious Wizard of Oz for help. Before Glinda disappears in her bubble, she tells Dorothy never to take off the slippers, and to "just follow the Yellow Brick Road". , Ray Bolger, Judy Garland, and Bert Lahr]] On her journey, Dorothy befriends a supposedly brainless (though very resourceful) talking scarecrow (Ray Bolger), a supposedly heartless (though very kind) tin woodman (Jack Haley), and a definitely cowardly lion (Bert Lahr). All three of them sing songs detailing their difficult handicaps. They too decide they will visit the Wizard to obtain what they desire, despite the Witch's threats to stop them. Two scenes filmed along the way were cut. First was about 2 minutes of Ray Bolger's "If I Only Had a Brain" song scenes. The second one was a scene where the Witch follows up on her threat to turn the Tin Man into a beehive. Originally there was a scene with dozens of bees flying around him. Just before the group reaches the Art Deco-style Emerald City, the Wicked Witch casts a spell to stop them. She produces a giant field of poppies that put Dorothy, Toto and the Lion to sleep. The Scarecrow and the Tin Man (who are not conventional organic creatures and are immune to the spell) cry for help, and Glinda produces a counterspell in the form of a snow shower to wake everybody up. They immediately arrive at the Emerald City, where they are only allowed in after Dorothy proves that Glinda sent her there. When the party meets the Wizard, they find him to be a terrifying floating head surrounded by fire and smoke. He bellows that he will only help them if they can obtain the broomstick of the Witch of the West. On their way to her castle, flying monkeys, sent by her, capture Dorothy and Toto and take them there. Here was another deleted scene that the Witch hints at when she says "They'll give you no trouble; I promise you that. I've sent a little insect on ahead to take the fight out of them" she sends a fictitious bug, "the jitterbug", that bites or stings them, causing them to dance helplessly until the flying monkeys arrive to take Dorothy and Toto away. It, too, was cut after an early preview. The only archival evidence remaining of this scene is the sound recordings and a backstage home movie filmed during rehearsals. Any original footage appears to have been lost. Some critics pointed out that the bouncy song was inappropriate to the mood of the scene, as well as "dating" the movie, so cutting it was a wise decision. In any case, dropping the "beehive" and "jitterbug" sequences leaves the only "humbug" in the movie as the figurative one: the Wizard himself. Once Dorothy gets to the Witch's castle, she demands the ruby slippers, but it turns out that they actually cannot be removed...as long as Dorothy is alive. In a fury, the Witch orders one of her monkey slaves to kill Toto. He, however, escapes, finds their friends, and leads them to the castle to save Dorothy. Dorothy, meanwhile, is locked inside a chamber with an hourglass and a crystal ball. When the hourglass runs out, she will die. As she waits and cries, she sees Aunt Em in the crystal ball, wondering where her niece is. Dorothy cries out to her, but her image fades out as the one of the Wicked Witch fades in, cackling and mocking Dorothy, terrifying her; then turning and looking into the camera, continuing her devilish laughter before fading out. (Originally, during these scenes there was a reprise of Dorothy, in terror, singing "Over the Rainbow" with slightly altered lyrics. It too was cut after an early preview of the film). When they finally get inside the castle, they find Dorothy and try to escape (to the tune of Mussorgsky's A ''Night on Bald Mountain''). The Witch stops them, and once she and her soldiers have them cornered, sets the Scarecrow on fire. Dorothy grabs a nearby bucket of water and, in throwing the water on her friend, she also hits the Witch and causes her to melt down to nothing (presumably dropping through that infamous trap door again), leaving just her dress, her pointed hat, her broomstick, and steam rising. To the travelers' surprise, her soldiers are delighted. They give Dorothy the broomstick and graciously send them on their way.' Originally, they returned to the Emerald City to a "hero's welcome", with everyone singing "The Wicked Witch is Dead". This too was cut after early previews. Footage of this scene no longer exists, except for a few frames seen in a later reissue trailer. Once they are in the Wizard's throne room they present the broomstick to a shocked Wizard, who did not expect them to return. He tells them to come back later. Having just defeated the evil Witch, the four feel empowered and bold; even the Lion growls in real, not feigned, anger. The previously "small and meek" Dorothy scolds the Wizard for breaking his promise, and they soon discover, thanks to Toto's exploring, that he is just a "man behind a curtain" (also played by Frank Morgan), not really a wizard at all, just a "humbug" as he himself admits. The four friends are horrified, but the Wizard (as with his alter ego Professor Marvel) solves their problems through psychology rather than magic. He gives the Scarecrow a diploma, the Tin Man a heart-shaped clock (he calls it a "testimonial"), and the Lion a badge of courage. He explains to them that his presence in Oz was an accident, that he was lost in (ironically enough) a "hot air" balloon, and that he is, in fact, from Kansas as well (which seems strange since the text on his balloon reads "Omaha", a city in Nebraska). He promises to take Dorothy home in the same balloon that got him there in the first place. He announces to his people that he will leave the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion in charge of the Emerald City. Just before takeoff, though, Toto jumps out of the balloon's basket to chase a cat. Dorothy goes after him, and the Wizard accidentally departs, unable to get back to the ground, and once again proving to be a humbug: "I can't come back! I don't know how it works!" Given that admission, it's anyone's guess how he would have found his way back to Kansas. Just as Dorothy is resigning herself to spending the rest of her life in Oz, Glinda appears. She tells her that she can use the ruby slippers to return home...both herself and "Toto too!" She didn't tell her at first, though, because she had to learn a lesson. When her three friends asked what she has learned, a tearful Dorothy replies that, if she can't find what she's looking for in her own backyard, then she never really lost it to begin with. Dorothy and Toto say goodbye to their friends, and Glinda instructs her to click her heels together and repeat the words, "There's no place like home." There is a montage of her face, her shoes' clicking heels, and the house again falling toward the camera, all transitioning from Technicolor back into the same sepia tones that had begun the film. She awakens in her Kansas house surrounded by her family and friends. She tells them about her journey, and they tell her it was all a bad dream, although she protests that it was real. The movie ends with Dorothy hugging Toto and exclaiming to Aunt Em that there really is no place like home. Differences from the book The film's basic plot is not very different from the original novel, ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, but quite a bit less detailed. Baum originally provided complex back stories for all the characters and locations, which are largely omitted in the film. The book featured several sub-plots (including a confrontation with the belligerent Hammer-Heads and a visit to a town with inhabitants and structures constructed of china) that, though relevant, weren't integral to the main plot. Numerous other abridgments occur: for example, the mice have no involvement with the band's escape from the poppies in the movie; a blizzard is used instead. It is also worth noting that in the original book the enchanted slippers were silver, not ruby. This was changed to show off the film's sophisticated color technology. In the movie, Glinda is the name of the Good Witch of the North who returns to show Dorothy how to use the ruby slippers to go home. In the book, however, the Witch of the North's name is not given; and Dorothy must journey to visit Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, to learn how to use the silver shoes. Also the Tin Woodman's name is changed to simply the Tin Man. Some fans believe that the book tends to be a lot darker and in some places even gruesome, greatly diverging from the movie. For instance, in the book there is a scene in which the Tin Woodman chops the head off a wildcat. He also uses his axe to chop off all the limbs of anthropomorphized trees, which are not capable of speaking as in the movie. The trees then shake in pain and terror. In the movie, the only time he wields his axe is to chop through the door of the room where the witch is holding Dorothy captive. The fans who have this opinion generally tend to agree that Return to Oz, the 1985 semisequel to The Wizard of Oz, is much closer to the feel of the original books. They blame The Wizard of Oz for spreading misconceptions, the unpopularity of Oz in Return to Oz, and the unlikelihood of producing another movie closer in spirit to the books. It is well to keep in mind that it is only in recent generations that fairy tales have been "sanitized". Baum's seemingly gruesome imagery and violence was on a par with that of standard fairy tales such as the aptly-named Grimm Brothers stories. The main point of contention with Baum's fans is the ending, which they feel strongly goes against the nature of the original. In Baum's novel, there is no hint that Oz is anything but a real place, to which Dorothy returns repeatedly (she eventually moved to Oz permanently and was joined by her aunt and uncle) in the numerous sequels. A counterargument to that complaint is that in the original cut of the movie, the film concludes by panning under Dorothy's bed, revealing the ruby slippers. Another counterargument would be that in the more widley-distributed version of the film, this was not necessarily an ordinary dream -- her uncle comments that "for awhile there we thought you were going to leave us" -- and that her experience might have been "real", but in another dimension. The movie is just vague enough on that point to leave the door open to such an explanation. Fame The popularity of the film is primarily due to the large number of times it has been shown on television. The vast majority of people who have seen the film have seen it on television rather than watching it on the big screen. The film It's a Wonderful Life ''has a similar history of relative neglect and then becoming popular because of frequent showings on television. ''The Wizard of Oz has generated many rumors and stories, some of which have reached the level of urban legends. The most common of these, which refuses to die, claims that one of the cast or crew hanged himself on the set, and can be seen in the Enchanted Forest scene. This is not true. It is in fact a large emu-like bird flapping its wings, a bird that had been seen in the foreground a little earlier in the scene. The re-release of the movie to theaters for a time in the late 1990s settled this issue, as the picture was large enough to reveal the truth that the small TV screen had made to seem ambiguous. Additionally, the large group of "little people" cast to play the Munchkins were rumored to have held wild drunken orgies, but these stories are likely to have been exaggerated. This rumor was enhanced significantly by Judy Garland herself. On a late-night talk show in the 1960s, seemingly a little "medicated" herself, the host started to ask about the little people, and she blurted out, "They were drunks!" The audience roared, and that episode fed fuel to the story. According to another story, which appears to be true, the coat Frank Morgan wore as Professor Marvel, which was handpicked from a second-hand clothing rack, once belonged to L. Frank Baum (the author of the Oz series of books). The inside pocket had his name on it. After completion of the film, the coat was presented to Baum's widow who confirmed it was indeed his. Ironically, Morgan died in the late 1940s, the one major player in the film who did not live to see the great esteem in which the initially poorly-received film would ultimately be regarded. There was occasional talk of a sequel with the original characters, but it never materialized. One story holds that Margaret Hamilton's witch was to be resuscitated somehow. Hamilton, who in real life was a kind and gentle woman, refused to revive that role, saying it would frighten children too much to see the seemingly really-dead, most-sincerely-dead, evil witch come back to life. The movie continues to generate a cult following, despite its age and original creative intent as a musical cinematic fable for children. Director John Boorman utilized aspects of the film in his 1974 science fiction classic Zardoz. Wizard of Oz collectibles, such as autographs and props from the film, are among the most sought-after of all movie memorabilia. On May 24, 2000, a pair of ruby slippers worn by Judy Garland in the film (with red sequins; seven pairs are believed to exist) sold at auction for $666,000. Several film scholars have written interesting interpretations of the film, including several attempts by structuralist semiologists suggesting that the film was intended to prepare America for entry into war, although this ignores the fact that the Second World War had not yet started. Such obscure and esoteric interpretations usually posit Dorothy as representing a depressed, monochrome America, turning to Franklin D. Roosevelt's New Deal (the flimflam magician) for hope. She enters a more colourful Europe (Munchkinland), threatened by the Wicked Witches of the East (Stalinism) and West (Fascism). She defeats Stalinism when her house falls upon the Eastern Witch early on, which suggests the overwhelming power of commercial capitalism and its precedence in Western Europe. To defeat Fascism, she receives the aid of Britain (Glinda), the naive peasantry (the Scarecrow), the dehumanized Proletariat (the heartless Tin Man), and the emasculated nobility (Cowardly Lion). The Wizard who encourages and profits from the defeat of the Western Witch turns out to be another version of the same flimflam man she met at home, a cynical politician who realizes that none of Dorothy's allies truly require anything that they didn't already have. He is both a supreme humanitarian and a misanthrope, in that he excels at detecting the weaknesses of others, because he knows his own so well. He is, in fact, the spirit of democracy. And the seemingly "muddled" good witch, Glinda, appears to represent God: all-knowing, all-powerful... and, of course, on the side of the Allies. There is also a similar theory that portrays the elements of the story together as a Populist allegory: L. Frank Baum "was an interesting kind of maverick guy who at one point of his life was an editor of a paper in South Dakota. And this was a time of the Populist revolutions or revolts or whatever you want to call it in the Midwest, because the railroads and the Eastern city banks literally dominated the life of the farmers and they couldn’t get away from the debts that were accumulated from these. And uh, Baum set out consciously to create an American fable so that the American kids didn’t have to read those German grim Fairy stories where they chopped off hands and things like that. You know he didn’t like that, he wanted an American fable. But it had this under layer of political symbolism to it that the farmer, the scarecrow was the farmer, he thought he was dumb but he really wasn’t, he had a brain. And the Tin Woodman was a result - was the laborer in the factories who with one accident after another he was totally reduced to a tin man with no heart, alright, on an assembly line. And uh, the Cowardly Lion was William Jennings Bryan who kept trying, was a big politician at that time promising to make the world over with the gold standard, you know. And the Wizard was a humbug type, was the Wall Street finances - and the Wicked Witch? - Probably the railroads, but I’m not sure." - Ernie Harburg, biographer of Yip Harburg, Wizard of Oz lyricisthttp://www.democracynow.org/article.pl?sid=04/11/25/0832252 1 There are also several coincidences between this movie and the Pink Floyd album, Dark Side of the Moon. For more detail about this, see Possible film and music synchronizations. The film has been deemed "culturally significant" by the United States Library of Congress and selected for preservation in the National Film Registry. In 1998, the American Film Institute ranked it #6 on its "100 Greatest Movies" list, and two songs from the film are on the 100 years, 100 songs list ("Ding, Dong, the Witch is Dead" was #82 and "Over the Rainbow" was #1). It is also consistently in the top 100 on the IMDB Top 250 Films List. A 2005 poll by the AFI ranked Dorothy's line "Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore" as the fourth most memorable line in cinema history http://www.abc.net.au/news/newsitems/200506/s1398449.htm. In 1977, Aljean Harmetz wrote The Making of The Wizard of Oz, a detailed description of the creation of the film based on interviews and research; it was updated in 1989. ISBN 0-7868-8352-9 All of the positive attention this movie has garnered since its television debut in the mid-1950s is a fair accomplishment, given that the film was considered an expensive failure in its initial release. The last thing on the minds of its creators, cast and crew likely would have been the legendary and beloved status it eventually achieved. Fortunately, most of the film's stars lived long enough to see and enjoy at least some of that acclaim. The last of the major players to pass on was Ray Bolger. The day after his death, a prominent editorial cartoonist nicely captured the cultural impact of this movie; it portrayed the scarecrow running along the yellow brick road to catch up with the other characters, as they all danced off into the sunset. The Wizard Of Oz was also sent up by ATN-7's show, Fast Forward. Songs *''Over the Rainbow'' (Dorothy) *''If I Only Had A Brain/Were Off to See the Wizard'' (Scarecrow/Dorothy) *''If I Only Had A Heart/Were Off to See the Wizard'' (Scarecrow/Dorothy/Tin Woodman) *''If I Only Had The Nerve/Were Off to See the Wizard'' (Scarecrow/Tin Woodman/Dorothy/Lion) *''Optimistic Voices'' (Chorus) *''In The Merry Old Land Of Oz'' (Townspeople/The Four) Cast (credited and otherwise) Characters * Judy Garland - Dorothy * Frank Morgan - Professor Marvel, Emerald City Doorman, Hansom Driver, The Wizard's Guard, The Wizard * Ray Bolger - Hunk, Scarecrow * Bert Lahr - Zeke, Lion * Jimmy MacDonald - Hickory, Tin Man * Billie Burke - Glinda * Margaret Hamilton - Miss Gulch, Wicked Witch of the West * Charley Grapewin - Uncle Henry * Clara Blandick - Aunt Em * Terry - Toto Munchkins * Charley Becker - The Munchkin Mayor * Meinhardt Raabe - The Munchkin Coroner * Jackie Gerlich, Jerry Maren, Harry Doll - The Lollipop Guild * Nita Krebs, Olga Nardone, Yvonne Moray - The Lullaby League More Characters * Pat Walshe - Nikko * Mitchell Lewis - Captain of the Winkie Guards Sequels and related works * The Wizard of Oz has an official sequel, the animated production Journey Back To Oz (made by Filmation Studios in 1977 but not released until eight years later), featuring the voice of Liza Minnelli, Garland's daughter, as Dorothy. * In 1995, Gregory Maguire released the critically acclaimed novel, Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, an other-side-of-the-story look at the witches of The Wizard of Oz: Glinda and Elphaba (the Wicked Witch of the West). Stephen Schwartz and Winnie Holzman turned it into a musical entitled Wicked in 2003 with Kristin Chenoweth as Glinda and Idina Menzel as Elphaba. The show opened to rave reviews from both critics and public, and even better box office. In 2004, it was nominated for 9 Tony Awards, winning 3 (including one for Idina Menzel). See also *Yellow brick road *The Wizard of Oz Songs Wizard of Oz, The Category:Drama Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Family Category:Fantasy Category:Warner Bros. films Category:MGM films Category:Based on book Category:Films based on children's books